Fallen Walls
by NinaHeartBroken
Summary: "Porque demorou algum tempo até que todas as paredes caíssem completamente". - PruCan
1. Olá é uma palavra tão simples

**Nenhum dos personagens, músicas ou frases citadas nessa fanfic me pertencem. Apenas o enredo, é. Cada capítulo terá uma frase que o define, e será curto, em torno de 700 palavras. Alguns terão um música tema também, mas se não gostar de alguma e/ou não tiver o que ouvir, aconselho Bound To You, da Christina Aguilera. Foi a inspiração. **  
><strong> Os capítulos serão narrados pelo Gilbert, Matt ou um narrador na 3ª pessoa. Avisarei no início do capítulo quem narra. Menciono outros casais como FrUK, RoChu, Giripan, SuFin, GerIta, Spamano e etc. Nesse capítulo, o ponto de vista é do Gilbert. Boa leitura!<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Olá é uma palavra tão simples. Mas a partir da pessoa certa, isso pode significar tudo."<em>

Odeio reuniões, principalmente as que ocorrem fora do continente europeu. Aviões são entediantes, viagens são entediantes, ter que agüentar Ludwig com Feliciano e o riquinho com a assustadora Elizaveta é mais entediante ainda. Eu poderia tentar irritá-lo, mas no final das contas, uma panela voaria na minha cabeça. Ainda não sei de onde elas saem. Panelas são do inferno.

De qualquer forma, já saí do avião e já estou na reunião. Aliás, não estou bem na reunião. Alfred quis dar uma pausa para descansar – ou seja, comer fast-food e continuar se jogando para cima de Katya. Ele não mudava, era infantil e bobo... Diferente do irmão Matthew.

É, Alfred tinha um irmão. Todos confundiam Alfred e Matt, mesmo sendo tão diferentes. Bem, só posso dizer isso com relação a aparência física. Matt tem cabelos loiros igual ao irmão, mas a diferença é que são maiores que os de Alfred, mas não chegavam a ser igual os de Francis. Seu _ahoge_¹ também era diferente – enquanto o de Alfred era reto, mas levemente curvado na ponta, o de Matt tinha uma volta. Também usava óculos e tinha os olhos azuis, mas eram escuros. Mais uma diferença.

Quanto à personalidade do canadense, eu não posso falar nada. Eu só posso dizer que ele é extremamente tímido e, ás vezes, aparece com um ursinho no braço. Ah, ele é solitário. Sim, eu tenho certeza disso, e afirmo porque uma pessoa sozinha reconhece outra. Eles são tão diferentes... Como podem ser irmãos?

– Olá, Prússia! – Eu olhei para cima e não acreditei no que estava vendo. Falando no garoto, ele aparece.

– Oi, Canadá. – Ele sorriu e pareceu não se incomodar com minha resposta fria. Estranho.

– Posso te fazer companhia aqui? – Estranho. Ele não costuma falar com os outros países, só matinha contato mesmo com Francis, Arthur e Alfred. Falar comigo é algo bem estranho, considerando o fato que a família dele (tirando Francis, óbvio) não gosta muito da minha presença.

– Claro – Sorri, ele parecia ser simpático.

– Obrigado, Prússia – Ele sorriu e se sentou ao meu lado. Só uma coisa me incomoda nele...

– Não precisa me chamar de Prússia. Apenas me chame de Gilbert – Afinal, a Prússia deixou de existir. Mas porque diabos fui me lembrar disso?

– Ok, Gilbert – Ele sorriu – Mas você terá que me chamar de Matthew... Ou Matt – Eu soltei um som que parecia uma risada.

– Ok, Matthew.

Ele, afinal de contas, parecia uma boa pessoa. Diferente do irmão, novamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Esse foi o primeiro capítulo! Então, mereço reviews?~<strong>


	2. Pequena e significativa

**Ponto de vista do narrador.**  
><strong>Boa leitura!<br>**

* * *

><p>"<em>Às vezes, alguém pode dizer uma coisa tão pequena e significativa<br>que consegue se encaixar bem no espaço vazio em seu coração."_

Gilbert estava chateado – aliás, isso era óbvio. Não era todo dia que jogavam na sua cara que ele não era mais uma nação (sim, tocaram na ferida). Ludwig devia controlar mais suas palavras com o irmão, mesmo em brigas.

A primeira coisa que o prussiano fez foi dar um soco na boca do irmão. Depois, saiu da casa extremamente irritado. Ouviu alguns xingamentos de Roderich e também ouviu Elizaveta dizer alguma frase com "panela" e "cabeça" no meio, o que o incentivou ainda mais a sair. Pegou o primeiro casaco e cachecol que viu – o outono na América era um porre de frio – e saiu, batendo a porta com força e ouvindo mais xingamentos.

Colocou o casaco e se enrolou no cachecol – se não fosse pelos olhos vermelhos e o cabelo um pouco mais claro, poderia até dizer que ele estava parecendo com o Ivan.

Odiava brigar sério com Ludwig. Era raro, mas quando acontecia, um dos dois saía machucado, literalmente falando. E todos sempre ficavam do lado do alemão. E isso deixava Gilbert revoltado.

_"Idiotas"_, Gilbo pensou enquanto atravessava a rua e entrava num parque. Adorava árvores, elas o relaxavam. Começou a andar por uma trilha que ficava perto do lago. Olhava para o lago como uma criança que lembrava do último verão. Qual fora a última vez que parou para contemplar algo tão bonito? Não se lembrava.

Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada, viu uma pessoa sentada na grama, braços apoiados nos joelhos e cabelos loiros. _"O que ele está fazendo aqui?"_, Gilbert se perguntou e foi até Matt.

– Virou budista e resolveu meditar em contato com os 4 elementos? – Matt olhou para cima e riu com o comentário do prussiano.

– Gilbert! Senta aí – Ele se sentou e começaram a conversar sobre qualquer coisa. Era fácil conversar com Matt e vice-versa. E foi nessa facilidade que Matthew descobriu que Gilbert estava chateado, da briga com o irmão e o que ele havia dito.

– Ludwig parece com Feliciano, às vezes. Não controla o que sai da boca... – Gilbert bufou, revirando os olhos. Odiava falar de seus sentimentos, não estava acostumado à tal coisa, principalmente quando nem conhecia a pessoa direito. Mas, bem, Matt parecia confiável.

– Talvez não for um país seja a sua melhor qualidade – O prussiano olhou para Matt com uma interrogação na testa. Talvez tivesse puxado a loucura do irmão – Pense comigo, Gilbert. A Prússia se tornou parte da Alemanha, então você não é mais uma nação. Você é mais humano que seu irmão se for olhar para esse lado. Mais humano que qualquer outra nação.

Olhou para o canadense e viu que ele tinha razão. Talvez ele tivesse mesmo razão. Talvez Gilbert realmente fosse mais humano que o irmão. A única certeza dele no momento era que Matt poderia ser um grande amigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Mereço reviews?<strong>


	3. Incríveis Olhos

**Ponto de vista do Gilbert.**  
><strong>Boa leitura!<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Eu olho para ele, que também me olha com aqueles<br>incríveis olhos, ele sorri e pateticamente faz o meu dia"_

Arght, eu sei que já falei isso, mas odeio reuniões. Principalmente quando Ludwig e Alfred estão quase discutindo. Ainda não estou falando com meu irmão, então não é de se impressionar que não exigem que eu preste atenção na reunião. Nunca gostei muito de Alfred e isso é público, então ninguém liga se eu não prestar atenção na discussão idiota dos dois.

Ah, e eu também não sou mais uma nação, então não faz diferença (sim, ainda estou com muita raiva de Ludwig pelo que ele falou).

Olho para as outras nações em volta da mesa e elas também estão dispersas. Bem, quer dizer, menos Katya e Feliciano. Se bem que eles estão prestando atenção nas pessoas envolvidas na briga, e não nela. Arght, amor é incrivelmente meloso.

Meu olho percorre a sala e percebo que as mãos de Ivan e Yao estão unidas embaixo da mesa. Natalya está do lado de Ivan e olha para o chinês como se pudesse matá-lo com um olhar apenas. Os países tem medo dela e eu não sei porque. Já conversei com Natalya várias vezes e ela é uma garota ponderada, sensata. Não é maluca igual Elizaveta.

Ah, falando na doçura em pessoa, ela está escrevendo. Olhando bem para o papel, vejo que é um coração com um R dentro. Ela termina de desenhar e passa o papel para o riquinho, que fica vermelho e sorri para ela. Repito: amor é incrivelmente meloso.

Reviro meus olhos e observo outras pessoas na mesa. Romano e Antonio parecem discutir. Do nada, o espanhol dá um beijo na bochecha do italiano, que fica vermelho e nervoso, começando a depositar socos no braço dele. Estranho, ninguém parece prestar atenção neles.

Do lado do casal fogo-e-água, Francis e Arthur. Ah, esses dois são os piores de todos. Não sei como Arthur consegue ficar com Francis, sério. Não existe uma pessoa tão pervertida assim em todo mundo, não é possível. E parece que ele não tem vergonha porque falou algo no ouvido de Arthur que o deixou muito desconsertado. Vou parar de observar aqueles dois antes que eu comece a me perguntar o que estavam dizendo.

Corro o olho pela mesa e observo alguns outros casais conversando entre si: Vasch e Liechtenstein, Bewarld e Tino (esses dois também não tinham limites), Eduard e Raivis (os únicos que pareciam ser normais e não me davam dor no estômago), Heracles e Kiku (não se engane pela aparência inofensiva deles, são dois depravados também)...

_Mein Gott, _será possível que sou o único sozinho dentre todas as nações?

Bufei e revirei os olhos. Eu já devia estar acostumado à solidão. Apoiei meus braços na mesa, balancei um pouco a cabeça e percorri a sala com os olhos, procurando mais alguém que estivesse sozinho. E encontrei. Loiro. Olhos azuis. Óculos. Matthew.

Ele parece perceber que estou o olhando e dirige os olhos à mim. Eu dou um sorriso e Matt o corresponde. Aquilo me deixou estranhamente feliz.

Talvez eu não esteja tão sozinho assim.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, sim?<strong>


End file.
